


Garters, guns, and gangs of Hell's Kitchen

by iamleavingthisfandom



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organised Crime, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, I'll add them as I write further so check the tags before each chapter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Smut, the first chapter can be read as a smutty one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “Someone from the Bowers gang was arrested,” Stan replied. “Victor Criss. They’re trying to keep it under wraps, because he’s too important to the gang, and losing him even temporarily would render them a lot more vulnerable than losing an associate or even a soldier.”“And that’s relevant to us how?” Eddie didn’t need to look to know Stan was rolling his eyes.“They’re gonna come to us. Ask for bail money or maybe to get rid of charges entirely. They know full well we got the police in our pocket. And we need to be ready, Richie,” Stan’s last sentence was almost strained, like he knew Richie wouldn't take his point seriously enough. Well, Eddie couldn’t blame him for thinking that was a possibility.“Don’t worry, Stan the Man, we’ll be ready,” Richie chuckled, making Stan sigh a little.***aka a gangsters AU I couldn't get out of my head for a week and finally decided to write.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Garters, guns, and gangs of Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my darlings! This started as a horny one-shot, but somehow a plot popped into my head, so this is going to be a multi-chapter fic, because I said so. Having said that, the first chapter is just a hint at the plot and it's just porn, pretty much. Whether you're just here for the first chapter or are staying for the ride, welcome, and if you read forward, please heed any warnings and tags I might add with each chapter! Idk just how violent this will get, but it will at some point.  
> I use the tag "gangsters AU" but I took a lot of the organisation from the structure of Mafia families. The rest of the Losers will appear starting with the second chapter.  
> Also thanks to cakemakethme for being the sweetest person ever and listening to me rant while I was writing and editing this <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Richie,” he sighed from the doorway, _finally_ drawing the attention of his lover. He got a smile from him and smiled a little in response.
> 
> “Oh, and who do we have here?” Richie beckoned him closer with a finger, and Eddie walked to him with a sigh of relief, gladly letting Richie manhandle him into his lap. “Did you get lonely, baby?”
> 
> “Yes, daddy,” Eddie whispered quietly, just for Richie to hear. He knew that everyone in the room was likely watching them, and felt a certain exhilaration as Richie’s hands dipped under the waistband of his booty shorts, immediately finding the lacy panties and playing with the fabric, not minding the other people just across the table. “Please, I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just smut. The quarantine horny mood is a big one. Hope y'all are handling it fine! There's going to be way more plot, along with some porn and domesticity in the chapters to come, but this one can be read as a one-shot independently.

Eddie stopped in the doorway into the meeting room, running his finger shyly over the door frame. Richie was currently in the middle of a meeting with five other men, some of whom Eddie knew, some – not. He let himself take in the room briefly, focusing mostly on Richie and just how _good_ he looked in his tailored suit — his usual dress code for meetings any degree of formal above getting high with some subset of the Losers while discussing family business.

He bit his lip, trying to get Richie’s attention, but the man didn’t seem to notice him in his peripheral vision. Or, perhaps, he was pretending not to see him, to see how riled up that would get Eddie. That wouldn’t be a new thing for them.

Not that Eddie was in the habit of interrupting Richie’s meetings; he knew they could be important. And the thought of others _watching_ them still mortified him sometimes, even though he’d gotten more used to it and found it really hot once the initial mortification was put aside. But that day he was particularly horny, only more so because Richie left early in the morning with nothing more than a soft kiss to his lips, leaving Eddie to open himself up and work a plug into himself alone in an empty bed. That had happened three hours ago, and at this point Eddie just didn’t know what to do with himself.

So he did the only thing he could think to do and put on the garter and panties that never failed to get him fucked stupid under his shorts and T-shirt, and like that, he came to distract Richie if he allowed it.

“Richie,” he sighed from the doorway, _finally_ drawing the attention of his lover. He got a smile from him and smiled a little in response.

“Oh, and who do we have here?” Richie beckoned him closer with a finger, and Eddie walked to him with a sigh of relief, gladly letting Richie manhandle him into his lap. “Did you get lonely, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie whispered quietly, just for Richie to hear. He knew that everyone in the room was likely watching them, and felt a certain exhilaration as Richie’s hands dipped under the waistband of his booty shorts, immediately finding the lacy panties and playing with the fabric, not minding the other people just across the table. “Please, I need you.”

“I’m in a meeting, sweetheart,” Richie replied quietly, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. He sucked Eddie’s earlobe into his mouth, prompting a sigh out of him as Eddie squirmed to get more comfortable in his lap. “Be a good boy for daddy and stay quiet until we’re done here.”

“Yes, daddy,” he nodded, settling with his arms around Richie’s neck and head buried in his shoulder. He didn’t need to look around to know what kind of looks they were getting from the others: those who hadn’t seen Eddie come in during meetings would be looking around, trying not to _seem_ like they were watching their moment together, while those who knew about their dynamic would likely be unbothered, because they also knew how these things ended. Maybe someone would be reckless enough to check Eddie out while he struggled to stay still in Richie’s lap. It was nothing that hadn’t happened before.

More than anything, though, Eddie was focused on Richie’s fingers dipping between his cheeks while he was still talking business. It was only a matter of time until he grabbed the plug nested between them and gave it a little tug, not fucking Eddie with it yet, just teasing him. Eddie held onto the back of Richie’s jacket tightly and dug his teeth into his bottom lip, desperately trying to stay quiet. It was by no means an easy feat.

“So what’s happening with Hagarty’s engineering firm?” Richie inquired, not paying attention to Eddie’s struggle at all, which only riled him up more. 

“We’re working together on a plan,” someone responded. Judging by the voice, it was Stan, if Eddie’s ears weren’t deceiving him. His tone was calm, which was to be expected, since Eddie couldn’t even count how many times he’d seen this happen. “Bill is on it right now, he’s checking the territory and local competition, and then I will go over the financial strategies.”

“Good job, my trusted consigliere,” Richie replied jovially. His hand that wasn’t currently playing with the plug in Eddie’s ass dipped under his T-shirt and traced lines over the small of his back with the lightest, tickling touches. “Is there anything I should know?”

“There aren’t any concerns right now, but I’ll keep you updated.” 

“Good.” 

After that, Eddie tuned the conversation out, feeling hot all over. Richie’s soft touches under his T-shirt and under his shorts were not enough, but he was purposefully ignoring Eddie squirming as he tried to alleviate some of the heat going through him. In his fidgeting, he brought his hands to rest on Richie’s chest, tucking himself even closer to him, but it wasn’t enough to distract Richie from the meeting. 

He hated not being the center of Richie’s attention, but at the same time it made him feel even needier than usual, and not getting anything but the lightest touches only made him crave more. 

“Rich,” he whispered unsteadily as he clung hard as he could to the lapels of Richie’s suit jacket. There was something about him being like this – calm, collected, _still in the middle of the fucking meeting_ while Eddie was trying his best not to fall apart at the seams. Richie's hand pulled him close, as if to still his movements, when Eddie squirmed in his lap, and Richie turned to look at him.

“Do I need to gag you, baby?” he asked, his voice dark and dominating. He fucked the plug harder into Eddie, and no matter how much Eddie tried, he couldn’t suppress his whimper. “You’ll have to wait,” a thrust with the plug, “until the meeting,” another one, “is over.”

He found all the right angles, and Eddie had to bite into his _expensive_ jacket to muffle his sounds, which was the exact opposite of a deterrent to Richie. Instead of stopping, he, apparently, decided to torture Eddie by gently rocking the plug into him. A quiet whine still left his mouth, despite his attempts to stay quiet. 

Stan cleared his throat and Richie’s gaze snapped to him, but his hand didn’t slow down. 

“Yes?” he asked, clearly unbothered.

“Someone from the Bowers gang was arrested,” Stan replied. “Victor Criss. They’re trying to keep it under wraps, because he’s too important to the gang, and losing him even temporarily would render them a lot more vulnerable than losing an associate or even a soldier.”

“And that’s relevant to us how?” Eddie didn’t need to look to know Stan was rolling his eyes. 

“They’re gonna come to us. Ask for bail money or maybe to get rid of charges entirely. They know full well we got the police in our pocket. And we need to be ready, Richie,” Stan’s last sentence was almost strained, like he _knew_ Richie wouldn't take his point seriously enough. Well, Eddie couldn’t blame him for thinking that was a possibility. 

“Don’t worry, Stan the Man, we’ll be ready,” Richie chuckled, making Stan sigh a little. Eddie _would_ sympathize with his role as a consigliere to _Richie_ , of all people, he really would, but he was currently too preoccupied with the slow and torturously delicious drag of the plug over his sweet spot that made him whine quietly into Richie’s neck. “What did Criss get himself caught for, anyway?”

“Breaking and entering. He was trying to target a jewelry store, but didn’t get out in time, so the police caught him with two armfuls of diamonds.” That got Richie to chuckle. 

“I’m telling you, the Bowers gang have no work ethics. It’s for the best, really; they keep drawing too much attention to themselves, and that puts everyone underground in danger. We don’t need any more crackdowns than are already in place.” 

Eddie was so done with all of this, the meeting, the discussion, especially talking about the Bowers gang; he just couldn’t take it anymore, not with how hard and wanting he was. He left a sloppy wet kiss on Richie’s neck and whimpered, “Daddy, please.” Richie’s attention was immediately on him again. 

“What a needy baby,” he chuckled, and Eddie felt the sound go through his bones. “Fine, if you’re so impatient, bend over the table for me.” He pulled his hand out of Eddie’s shorts.

Eddie nodded eagerly and scrambled off Richie’s lap as quickly as he could. He didn’t wait for Richie to stand up before taking a small bottle of lube out of his shorts pocket and bending over the table, finally getting to take in the faces around them. There was Stan, who didn’t look fazed in the slightest, there were a couple of people he’d seen around but didn’t know well, and there were two unfamiliar faces. One of the new guys was looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing he’d seen in months. Well, Eddie couldn’t blame him. 

Before he could spare another thought to the new people, Richie was behind him, tugging his shorts and panties down his legs to pool at his feet. It was such a rough and sudden move that Eddie couldn’t stop a light shiver that went through his body, but then it was followed by Richie running his finger lightly just under the garter he was wearing. He didn’t have time to whine about the teasing barely-there touch, though, because the next thing he heard was the zipper of Richie’s fly. Always a promising sound. 

Without much thought, like he’d done it a thousand times before, Richie snatched the lube out of Eddie’s hand. He then squeezed some right onto his rim, making him hiss from the cold, and spread it all the way around his hole and tugged on the plug to loosen Eddie up. Not that there was much need for that, as the plug slipped out with little tension, accompanied by a small sound from Eddie. It quickly hit the table to his left.

Eddie heard the tell-tale signs of Richie slicking his cock up, and then there was dull pressure against him as Richie smoothly slid in. Eddie’s quiet moan, though, was covered up with continued conversation.

“Covering up a B&E is risky,” Richie started, even as his hips were moving in a smooth slow rhythm. “Even if we wanted to help Bowers, there’s not much we can do at this scale.”

“Then they’ll ask for bail money,” Stan reminded him.

“How much is bail set at?”

“Twenty thousand.” 

“That’s going to be tricky,” Richie drew out thoughtfully, while Eddie was trying his best not to be too loud. Not that he would ever get into _actual_ trouble with Richie for interrupting a meeting, but he was pretty sure Richie would find a way to spin it into a punishment. And while there were times when Eddie deeply enjoyed discipline play, he was decidedly not in the mood to have to wait for hours before he’d be allowed to come. Plus, he absolutely craved praise, for Richie to bite his ear and tell him what a good boy he was. However, Richie still refused to pay him much attention except for fucking him at a leisurely pace, focused on the discussion instead, “Bowers knows we have the money.”

“We could just remind him how much he already owes,” someone piped in. Eddie was quickly losing track of who was talking, his thoughts much more focused on Richie’s movements that, while they sent sweet sparks through him, _weren’t enough_.

“Yeah, and how well did that go last time?” that was Stan’s voice, more resigned than annoyed. And with that, Eddie couldn’t keep his pleas in, closing his eyes and speaking in a quiet voice again.

“Daddy, please, I need more.” 

Richie’s hand found his hip and squeezed tightly. 

“You want more than what I give you, baby? Never satisfied until you’ve been fucked full of cum, are you?” Richie’s cooing tone paired with harsher thrusts threatened to be Eddie’s undoing right then and there, and he had to bite his lip to keep his moan in. He wasn’t very successful at that, though, and small sounds still spilled out from him. “Isn’t he just the most perfect slut you’ve ever seen?” These words were directed at the table, not at Eddie. Being so objectified, almost humiliated, was a rush in and of itself, and as much as it made Eddie blush and want to protest, he loved it still. But only when it came from Richie.

“The bitch takes it so well,” someone chuckled to Eddie’s right, making him focus and snap his head in that direction. The chuckle came from a middle-aged man with a sleazy smile, his hair greased back with _definitely_ too much product. Eddie narrowed his eyes, reaching his hand between his legs, where there was a pocketknife tucked neatly into a specially made pocket of his garter. He felt Richie slow down to a stop. “Why don’t you share with us, boss?” the man tried reaching his hand out, but Eddie just laughed as he twisted the knife open with one hand and thrust it into the table with a swift movement, right next to the man’s hand, making him jump back immediately.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he practically hissed, hearing a chuckle from behind. There was also a distinct sound of Richie’s gun being removed from a holster on his thigh. Eddie knew it well by then, both from times of danger and play.

“First of all, no one gets to call him a bitch except for me,” Richie said in a mellow tone, as if he weren’t balls deep in Eddie’s ass. “If any of you do, you get a bullet in your shoulder, you got that?” There were nods around the table, accompanied with terrified eyes from those who hadn’t witnessed their routine before. “For all of you, he’s Eddie or Your Highness, isn’t that right, baby?” The last part of the phrase was directed at Eddie in a sweeter voice than Richie ever used in meetings. He hummed pleasantly at the hand stroking his back.

“Eddie’s fine,” he grinned wickedly at the instigator of the exchange, who looked more and more uneasy by the minute. “But if you want to be extra, I’m not going to stop you.” Richie chuckled behind him.

“And make no mistake, I don’t care if you’re all family, if any of you lays a finger on him, he’ll cut off your hand faster than you can say whatever lame pick-up phrase you’re thinking of. And _then_ I’ll cut off your other hand and your dick. So don’t even think about it,” _now_ Richie’s voice had more venom in it, and his hips sped back up, making Eddie let out little moans at every thrust. “Now everybody out, the meeting’s over.”

Everyone scrambled to get out of the room as quickly as possible, the man who _dared_ to try to touch Eddie being the last one. As he was walking out, Eddie threw him the sweetest smile he was capable of.

“Close the door, will you?” he winked, despite how breathless he was, and the man, looking like he just witnessed the most traumatic event in his life, nodded dumbly and slammed the door shut behind him.

“It’s so hot when you stand up for yourself,” Richie chuckled behind Eddie before dropping his gun on the table and squeezing both his hips in an unforgiving grip. “My kitten’s got claws,” he said as he started fucking Eddie, quick and harsh. The room immediately filled up with wet sounds and Eddie’s small whines, mixing together in a symphony.

“Yes, daddy, don’t want anyone but you touching me,” he let out through small noises he couldn’t hold back.

“No one will dare touch you, baby. You’re mine,” Richie practically growled, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises that Eddie loved tracing during their downtime. In the moment, though, it just hurt in a great and satisfying way.

“Yours, daddy, only yours,” he nodded, his hands curling into fists on the table as he tried to hold onto _something_ not to fall apart entirely. Richie over him and _and inside him_ was too much not to leave a pleasant buzz in his mind that threatened to take over all of his body.

But then there was a hand gripping his hair and tugging him to stand upright, not minding his whine at the pain one bit. He stood on his tiptoes, his back flush with Richie’s chest and head thrown back onto his shoulder. Eddie was sure his knees would give out any moment now, but Richie wound an arm around his middle, holding him up like he didn’t weigh anything, and suddenly it didn’t matter that he couldn’t stand on his own.

“My perfect little kitten,” Richie chuckled right into his ear, only making Eddie moan louder. “What a slut you are, couldn’t even wait until my meeting was over to get fucked. Do you think you deserve to come? Or maybe I should just pump you full of my cum and plug you back up. Make you walk around like that all day, knowing you can’t do anything about it or you won’t get to come at all for a week.”

Now every slow but aimed and powerful thrust left Eddie whimpering, and he couldn’t do anything except take it.

“No, no, please, daddy, I was good, I waited—”

“What you were is a brat,” Richie interrupted him. “Interrupted my meeting, all dolled up, kept squirming in my lap and begging me to fuck you. You think good boys do that?”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Eddie whined. He was ready to do practically anything if only Richie would let him come.

“You’re lucky you sound so cute when you come. One day I’ll fuck you and leave you like that, hard and leaking for me, but for now I want to hear you. Come on, kitten,” Richie’s hand let go of Eddie’s hair and made its way down his body, pausing to pinch his nipple through the T-shirt, and finally closing his cock in a tight fist, jerking him off rough and fast and making his head spin.

With the rough movements of Richie’s hand, spreading pre-come like lube and stroking him in just the right way, it didn’t take long for Eddie to clench around Richie still fucking him and come all over his hand and the table in front of them. Not giving him any time to come to, Richie pushed him onto the table again and fucked into him in earnest. Eddie felt like his breath was punched out of him with every thrust, and soon oversensitivity set in.

“Too much, daddy, it’s too much,” he whined, squirming under Richie, but he just gripped his hips tighter, not slowing down.

“What do you say when daddy gives you his cock, baby?”

“Th-thank you, daddy,” Eddie gasped. He couldn’t get out of Richie’s grip, but the truth was, he didn’t want to. It _was_ too much, but it was a delicious overwhelming sensation that overtook him. He didn't want to safeword, despite the sobs that soon left his mouth at the almost punishing pace Richie’s hips were driving into him.

Before he knew it, Richie draped himself over his back and dug his teeth into the nape of his neck, coming deep inside him. Eddie had no control over his sounds at this point and could only whimper and take it gratefully. Mere seconds after, praise started pouring from Richie’s lips, interspersed with small licks to the bite.

“You were so good for me, baby, fuck, it was so hot. I love you so much. Always so perfect for me, you took it so well.” Eddie couldn’t help but smile, his entire body relaxing. He couldn’t stop the whine that left him when Richie pulled out, but he shushed him tenderly and took the plug off the table to push it back into Eddie. Not paying much attention to his whimper, Richie stepped back for just a moment to push the chair closer to the table before pulling Eddie up and spinning him around to sit him down into his lap.

Eddie was just settling into Richie with a small smile, not even thinking to look around just yet when Richie’s jacket was draped around his shoulders. He buried his face in Richie’s neck, grateful for the arms encircling him to hold him close and a hand running up and down his back.

He listened to Richie whisper sweet words next to his ear, a warm feeling in his chest, and when he felt he was ready, he pressed a wet kiss to Richie’s throat.

“I’m sorry for ruining the table,” he mumbled before sucking a more substantial kiss into the skin in front of him, just above Richie’s dress shirt’s collar. Richie chuckled and hugged him tighter.

“Don’t even worry about it, sweets. You can ruin as many tables as you want.”

When Eddie was satisfied that it would leave a hickey, he sat back, looking at Richie giddily.

“That was fucking amazing,” he grinned, making Richie laugh.

“Oh yeah. Did you see their faces? Roy will probably think twice before even speaking to you now.”

“Roy?” Eddie tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah, the new guy who had the audacity to suggest I share. Like I would ever let someone else touch you,” Richie smiled at him, but there was a dark spark in his eyes.

“Good thing I don’t want anyone but you anyway,” Eddie smiled and leaned in to finally kiss Richie properly. Almost immediately, there was a tongue prodding at his lips, and he parted them eagerly, pushing his hands into Richie’s hair and no doubt messing it up. Not that it mattered much, or at all, because Eddie was intent on pulling Richie away from business and into bed with him. Preferably with some chips and a movie to talk through without paying attention. 

He soon pulled away, though, when he felt wetness on the front of his T-shirt. He looked down and saw his own cum staining the cloth, making him wince a little. He looked up to see Richie smiling at him knowingly. 

“You want to make out, but you want to shower and change more,” Richie stated before Eddie could say anything. It wasn’t a question, and it got Eddie to smile a little and nod. “Come on, I’ll get snacks while you shower. What do you want? Popcorn?”

“Cheddar chips and red twizzlers,” Eddie replied, placing a kiss on Richie’s cheek. “I love you,” he all but giggled, jumping off Richie’s lap, getting a chuckle in response. He walked to the table to pick up his underwear and shorts, tugging them on quickly.

“Love you, too,” Richie got up off the chair and fixed the jacket hanging off of Eddie’s shoulders where it started to slip off. “I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Okay,” Eddie smiled and turned around to leave the room. He hadn’t made it even a step, though, when he felt Richie pinch his ass, making him yelp a ‘hey!’ to Richie’s absolute delight. “Rich,” he turned to him, shaking his finger, a playful expression on his face, “Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish.”

“I _just_ got you off, how horny can you be?” Richie grinned at him, but at Eddie’s raised eyebrow held his hands up in surrender.

“For you?” Eddie moved back to him, keeping eye contact. “Very.” He got on the balls of his feet to leave a short but intense kiss on Richie’s lips before pulling away to take in Richie looking at him like he hung the moon. “Don’t take too long,” he tapped Richie's cheek with his fingers and turned on his heels, walking out of the room with a wide smile on his face, pulling the jacket around himself, feeling warm and loved. 

“Yessir!” Richie’s tone was chipper and playful, and Eddie chuckled, walking towards the stairs to the second floor and thinking of what movie they could watch. Maybe they could watch _The Shining_ again, Richie always seemed to make him laugh during the scariest moments. Yeah, maybe that was the best choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Thoughts about the fic going forward? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [@iamleavingthisfandom](https://iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
